Episode 28: Lopo The Ape Vs A Saiyan Prince
Pan went and told Goku about Lopo's device and blowing up the planets. Goku told Vegeta and was interested in what Lopo was doing, so they told Lopo that they were going to Planet Meduna. Lopo didn't care, so they left but went to the windows and saw what Lopo was doing. Lopo went into the bedroom and brought out a device from his backpack. It had 2 buttons and when he pressed one of them, Planet Meduna blew up! Lopo left the room and went to the training room at X250 gravity. Lopo then turned into an SSJ1! Vegeta got very angry and went back inside the spaceship. He blew the gravity door open and shot a Final Flash at Lopo. The back wall broke and Lopo and Vegeta flew into space attacking each other. Vegeta couldn't take it and turned into a Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta blasted Small Yellow Balls at Lopo but did nothing. Lopo ran and got another device from his backpack. This device was much bigger and only had one button. Vegeta tried to destroy it, but Lopo defended it. Lopo pressed the button and a Reactor Moon showed up out of nowhere."Don't look at it, or you die!" Lopo said with his true voice. Vegeta didn't look at it, but Goku and Lopo did at the same time. They didn't die though, but they went into a transformation. Goku tried to stop it by going Super Saiyan Blue, but he still went through the transformation. Vegeta eyes were boggled from what he saw, he saw two Giant Apes, A Golden Ape, and A Blue Ape! "Lopo, explain this right now!" Vegeta said, wishing he looked at the Reactor Moon. Lopo told Vegeta that the device creates that Reactor Moon and if you transformed before, it will transform you, even if you don't have a tail. "Goku, let me handle this! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Vegeta says with no control anymore. Vegeta powers up to his fullest and starts using some simple moves at first, like Thunder Kick, or Tornado Punch. Vegeta was losing energy at a staggering rate. The Golden Ape started ramming Vegeta with all his might. Vegeta got thrown into the spaceship, causing it to Blow up. Goku got hit by an unbroken drawer inside the spaceship. The Blue Ape looked inside the drawer to find a bag of Senzu Beans! Vegeta could barely stay in SSB, so he went to normal SSJ1, which gave vegeta the disadvantage. Vegeta shot 1 Final attack, Final Flash X2. The Golden Ape showed damage this time but it was not enough to make it hurt. Vegeta turned to normal and Goku put him on what was left of Planet Meduna. Goku then tried to destroy his backpack, but Lopo warned him, saying, "I have one more device that will turn us to normal, if it gets destroyed, we stay like these apes forever." Lopo said, with a devilish grin. Goku told Lopo to drop the backpack on that piece of rock, or we might stay like these creatures forever. Lopo knew Goku was serious, so he put it down. With Vegeta already down, Goku, The Blue ape, has to fight against the Very Strong, Super Golden Ape Lopo. Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball: New Enemies! Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Techniques Category:Saiyans Category:Great Apes Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Main Villains